All About Vanessa
by xTaylorBearx
Summary: Vanessa has a crush.    Vanessa likes Eli,but when her and Cassandra get into mischief,what happens then?    Maybe she should just keep on dreaming.
1. Chapter 1

All About Vanessa.

Chapter 1.

I jogged downstairs to meet my brother and his best friend,Eli.

Okay,you could say I was a tomboy,hanging out with boys,not girls.

Girls disgust me.

They scream at EVERYTHING,and take 3 hours or something with hair and makeup.

Something I'd never do.

Who was I to impress?

I said,"Hey Munro,Eli."

Then before I could do anything,they raised their guns.

Water guns,of course.

I quickly got the message and ran outside,Munro and Eli following me.

I leaped into a bush as they caught up.

Slowly moving branches,I peeked out so see Eli looking for me behind the slide,and Munro scanned through the bushes.

Uh oh.

They _always _did stuff like this.

It gets **OLD.**

But I admit,it was fun.

I always had action in my life.

"VANESAAA!" Eli called,coming over to help Munro find me in the bushes.

I forgot to tell you,didn't I?

I'm 14.

I have red hair.

My brother is Munro.

"Hey,I think she's in here," Munro said,coming toward _my _bush.

Using my lessons from gymnastics,I slowly eased out the bush,did a roll behind the slide,eased along the back fence...

"THERE!" Eli yelled.

They ran toward me,and I was unsure of what todo,after all,I was being chased with water guns.

But what I said was far,far worse than being sprayed with a water gun.

"WAIT!" I screamed,throwing my hands up."THESE ARE MY CHURCH CLOTHES!"

Dont blame me if that was the lamest excuse ever to say while your being held hostage with water guns.

"Church?" Munro questioned."Nah."

"Besides," Eli added. "It's Wednesday."

"So?" I shot back. "Some churches open on Wednesday."

"Whatever," Munro shrugged. "All I know is that this was Eli's idea."

"He probably likes you."

"You _gotta _be kidding 's not my type. Besides,I like Sam."

I should've known.

Out of ALL the girls in school,he had to like Sam?

The girl who says I look like a runaway clown?

The girl who says I'm dumber than Kendra Horton?

Who,By the way,Is the nerdiest girl of the school.

Okay,MAYBE I got a little jealous there.

But I've practically known Eli my whole life.

But still,I was sure I didn't like him.

Or at least,thats what I told myself.

"Sam? Pfft. Brooke is the hottie." Munro said.

Munro had so much excitement and lovesickness in his voice,I think he was twinkling..

Wait.

He was.

Like freaking Tinker Bell.

"Earth to lovesick pig?" I said,waving a hand in his face.

"Hey,I'm not a pig.

You're one to talk when you like _drew."_

At that very moment it took me no more than 3 seconds to want to change the subject.

To anything.

"Kids,lunch is ready!"

Thank GOD for moms.


	2. Blondie

All About Vanessa. 3

Chapter 2 - Blondie

"OH IT'S BROOKE!" Munro squealed.

His squeal was so high-pitched,I thought it was my older sister,Lauren.

"Time for your playdate?" I said with a evil smile.

"Ha Ha. Very funny,But I invited her over."

I looked at him thinking, WHAT?

I did _not _like Brooke.

"It's Plan MGHG, Munro Gets Hot Girls."

"Such a pig," I said,shaking my head.

Brooke banged furiously on the door.

"GOD,BROOKE,WE'RE FUCKING COMING!" I growled.

Munro glared at me,pratically saying,"It's Brooke.

I like her.

Please,Vanessa."

I shrugged but Munro had already let a skinny,cheerful blonde in who has sat down on our couch with her legs crossed just WAITING for Munro to look up her skirt.

Munro just stood there,probably being a pervert and looking at her.

Um.

Chest Area.

"Hi guys! Hi Eli! Hi Munro! Hi Vanessa!"

I am **NOT** exaggerating the amount of exclamation points here.

She acted like I was some new Blonde Highlight Dye product.

But then I noticed the way she was looking at Eli.


	3. Backoff

Chapter 3.

I raised my eyebrows and shot her a look that screamed,

"Look,you may be cute and have pretty blonde hair,and everything you want,but this is something you can't have."

That's when I realized I might like Eli.

Just a teeny bit.

"So Brooke," Munro said,with a devilish smile.

"You gonna come to Vanessa's birthday party Friday?"

I gaped at him.

Seriously,Munro?

Brooke?

I didn't want her there.

If I didnt want her,she shouldn't come.

But NO,I kept my mouth shut and let Miss Blondie come.

Just because I'm a nice person.

But,I did try this.

"Ahem,AHEM!" I said,clearing my throat intentionally to make Munro noticed that Brooke was unwanted.

"Sure!

I'd loooooove to come.

Excuse you,Vanessa."

Munro smiled.

I huffed.

I crossed my arms,plastered a fake smile,and fakely said,"Awesome,Be sure to be there."

More like be sure to catch the flui.

Or get a flat tire.

Or most important,BREAK A LEG.

Brooke beamed.

Munro just jumped up and volunteered to get us cokes.

I plopped down beside Brooke on the couch.

"So,you like my brother,huh?"

"TOTES!

Hes like the hottest.

The best.

His hair is to DIE for.

Hes HAWT.

Did I mention hot?"

Twitching my eye at her calling my perverted brother hot like 10 million times,(possible more,) I fakely smiled again.

But the smile Munro had on his face beat my fake one anyday.

I'm pretty sure he overheard.

Munro's just like that.

He handed us each a Dr Pepper.

I popped mine open,let it fizz,and took a sip.

"Well,I better go," Eli said,as he stood up.

He was so quiet,I forgot he was there,and I fell off the couch.


	4. Feelings

Chapter 4.

Eli's Point of View-

I wanted to help her up.

Really.

But it would definitely give out that I liked her.

I just cringed,and left.

I couldn't stand how she was making me feel.

I go all tingly all over,and possible start grinning like a idiot.

She's funny,outgoing,smart,friendly,and more.

But why the hell did I say I liked Sam?

Maybe because it was the first girl that came into my mind besides Vanessa.

Just great.

Now I had to let Samantha Anderson flirt it up with me,or else Munro will know somethings up.

Should I tell Vanessa on her birthday?

She'd probably freak,and kick me out.

Kendra had already told me I was wierd for wearing guyliner.

But god damn..

I'M EMO,FOR PETE'S SAKE!

I reached the door to my house across the street.

I stepped in as mom handed me a cake.

"Take this to Cheyenne's. It's leftovers."

Seriously?

I had to go back?

Give me a break.

Vanessa's Point Of View-

I glared at Miss Blondie who was giggling with Munro.

"You two make me sick. **Get a room.**"

The doorbell rang.

"Maybe something better than watching you two," I said under my breath.

I was surprised to see it was Eli.

All of a sudden my insides went all melty inside.

Eli fumbled with the container he was holding nervously.

"Uh here-its-its for your mom."

UGH!

He was acting all wierd.

Probably how I looked,or had my hair,or even...

I smiled uncontrollably,and took the cake.

"Kay

Thanks

Bye"

I said in a hurry to keep from melting into a puddle on my doorstep.

I slammed the door.

Why did I slam the door on _Eli_ though?

I honestly dont know.


	5. Whatever

Chapter 5.

Elis Point Of View-

Wow.

She obviously really hated me.

She just took my cake,slammed the door.

Was it how I almost dropped it?

PROBABLY.

I sat on my bed as my little sister,Cassandra,walked in.

She was Vanessa's age,but after all,Vanessa hates girly girls.

And Cassandra was definitely a girly girl.

"Did you go to Munro's?" She asked,a slight look of excitement twinkling in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Were you hanging out with Vanessa?"

"Yes.."

"Dont you like her?"

"Why should I tell _you._"

"That's a right back!"

Who knows what she had in mind.

I followed,while she was already banging on Vanessa's door.

"VANESSA!"

She screamed,throwing her hands up.

Vanessa's Point Of View-

Whoa.

Why was Eli's sister doing this?

Trust me,It's not pleasant to watch your brother make out with a slut like Brooke,

then answer your door to a crazy girly girl.

Ewwww.

"Uh..Hello?"

"Vanessa!Eli needs to tell you-"

My heart beat fast.

Even though I slammed the door in his face,he might still like me!

I smiled a little.

Until Eli yanked his sisters arm away and kicked the door shut.

Damn.

My perverted brother can make out with anyone he wants,when I cant even get asked out?

My life.

Is a trainwreck.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6.

I sulked on my bed.

After I got bored of sulking and pouting,I went to Facebook.

YOU HAVE 2 NEW FRIEND REQUESTS :

Eli Goldsworthy **Accept** **Ignore**

Cassandra Goldsworthy **Accept** **Ignore**

I accepted.

Both.

I updated my status,

**Va 'Nessa Is tired of watching Brooke and Munro. :(**

**Eli Goldsworthy **Doing?

**Va 'Nessa **Making..out.

**Eli Goldsworthy **Good to know..

Well at least we communicated.

Even if it was Facebook.

Eli's Pov-

Well at least she accepted.

I clicked chat and wondered if I should talk to her.

It would probably be akward.

Cassandra came in and grabbed my laptop,rapidly typing at the keys already.

"Excuse me?" I said,reaching for my laptop.

"You're excused," She slapped my hand.

I watched her type in,

**Eli Goldsworthy **This is Cas. Vanessa,I really gotta tell you something.

School,8:00.

My locker.

**Va 'Nessa **Sure.

"What did you just do?" I demanded.

Cassandra just grinned.

Vanessa's POV-

I was really nervous about this.

What did Cassandra want?

I slipped on a black lace cami,destruced skinny jeans,and black converse.

I brushed my hair and curled it.

Then as I was grabbing my backpack,Munro knocked.

"What?" I groaned sleepily.

"Cassandra said dont forget to meet her at 8 o'clock sharp,"

My stomach got queasy.


End file.
